This invention relates to a lower supporter for a golf cart, particularly to one minimizing its dimensions after collapsed to reduce transporting cost, and convenient to handle in spreading and collapsing the golf cart.
A known conventional golf cart shown in FIG. 1 includes a frame rod 1, an upper supporter 11 fixed on an upper end of the frame rod 1 and a lower supporter 12 fixed on a lower end of the frame rod 1 for supporting a golf club bag 3 between them, as shown in FIG. 2. Further, the frame rod 1 has a curved sustaining member 10 formed in a lower portion for sustaining a side bag 30 of the golf club bag 3, and the sustaining member 10 effectively sustains the side bag 30 as shown in FIG. 3.
But the sustaining member 10 together with the frame rod 1 and the lower supporter 12 protrudes 88.5 mm out of the wheels, increasing the dimensions of the collapsed golf cart.
The objective of the invention is offer a lower supporter for a golf cart collapsible to a minimized dimensions so as to reducing transporting cost and thus elevating market competition.